


Conception

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink??, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Present Tense, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, i guess, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: You're a faithful Believer of Mint Eye, a perfectly average cult member, before the day the Savior comes to you with the offer of a special assignment. She offers you the highest honor: the opportunity to be the mother of the first child born in Magenta. Who would be the father, you ask? Only Mint Eye's strongest and most faithful believer, of course. Unknown.





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another birthday fic for yet another friend~ This one goes out to Aeryn, the badass who helps me manage my discord server! I've said this before but I literally could not have asked for a better co-mod, especially of someone I'd never met before making the server. I hope you have an awesome day, and I hope you enjoy your slutty, slutty gift lmao

You wring your hands, wipe your sweaty palms on the duvet.

It had been over a week since the Savior had approached you with the offer of this special assignment, this highest honor. With the help of Magenta’s physician, you’d been tracking the signs of your body, taking tests every few days to be sure. The time was finally right. Tonight was the night.

_“I want you to be the mother of Magenta’s first child.”_

You hadn’t known what to think at first, but you couldn’t refuse a request this heavy from the Savior herself. Especially not when she had told you who the father would be.

_“Only my strongest and most faithful believer, of course. Saeran.”_

Your eyes find the door, watch for shadows passing in the hall. The Savior had said she’d send Saeran to your room before dark when the time to conceive came, and the sun had almost set. You take a deep breath, try to calm your nerves. Your fingers fidget with the skirt of your deep red, lacy lingerie dress: a gift from the Savior to mark the occasion. You wonder if Saeran will like it - if he’ll like _you._ You knew who he was, every believer of Mint Eye did, but you’d never interacted with him one on one. To think that the first time you’d speak to him would be for such a reason brings a blush to your cheeks.

There was no denying that he was attractive, or that he brought a certain allure to everything he did; you had noticed as much well before this offer was brought to you. But he had a dark and intimidating aura around him as well, and although you hadn’t been witness to it yourself, you’d heard he had a temper. Saeran had always struck you as the type of person you didn’t want to cross, under any circumstances.

A knock at the door startles you out of your thoughts, and you stand from where you’d been seated on the edge of your bed. The door opens before you have a chance to reply, and your hands move to cover your mostly-exposed breasts. Saeran enters, closing the door behind him quickly, and you breathe a sigh of relief that it isn’t some random believer walking in on you dressed so provocatively. Saeran leans his back against the door, scans you from top to bottom.

“Well, well, well,” he murmurs, his eyes tracing every curve of your body. When his gaze makes its way back up to yours, he grins. “Someone’s certainly dressed for the occasion.”

The combination of his tone and the way he licks his lips after he speaks makes your insecurity subside. You hold your hands out at your sides, giving him a full view before you spin in place, your dress flaring out around you. You stop after a few twirls, facing him again, and give a shy smile.

“Like what you see?”

Saeran approaches, reaching out a hand toward you as he draws near. Your months of wariness toward him make you flinch back instinctively, and he pauses with a cock of his head. He lowers his hand.

“Do you think I would hurt the future mother of my child?” he asks. You can’t tell if he’s angry or offended, but you know you haven’t started this encounter off on the right foot. 

“No! That’s not it!” you insist quickly, trying to cover your tracks. “I’m sorry. It’s just that- I’m just a bit…” You flounder for words, wrapping your arms around yourself and turning your eyes to the floor as you trail off. Saeran raises his hand to cup your cheek, gently tilting your head back up until you meet his eyes.

“You’re anxious,” he supplies with a smile. “Don’t be. There’s nothing to worry about.” His other hand rises; the backs of his knuckles ghost along your shoulder and follow the neckline of your dress down your chest. Goosebumps rise on your skin in the wake of his touch, and you allow your arms to fall away, opening yourself to his view once more. As his fingertips trace to the bottom of the lacy V-neck he says, “I know how to make you feel good. So no need to be frightened. I’ll be good to you~”

His promises bring the blush back to your cheeks. For lack of words, you nod, and he has a laugh at your expense.

“So easy to fluster! I'm going to have fun.”

Your brow furrows in indignation and you open your mouth to retort, but his lips are on yours before you get the chance. You let out a startled noise that quickly softens into a moan as he slides the hand on your cheek into your hair, tilting your head into the position he wants it. He wraps his other arm around your waist, pulls your body against his, and you reciprocate by winding your arms around his neck. The kiss is gentler than you would have imagined from him, but it deepens quickly. His tongue slides easily past your lips to meet with your own, only teasing it before retreating back to his mouth. When you follow, he gives a nip to your tongue before laving his own over it once more. One of his legs finds its way between your own, and with his arm still tight around your abdomen he dips you backward without breaking the kiss. The maneuver drags your core against his thigh and has you moaning into his mouth. By the time Saeran breaks the kiss you're out of breath, and he grins at your soft panting. 

“I told you I knew how to make you feel good,” he teases. Emboldened by your arousal, you unwind one arm from his neck, slipping it down his body to palm at the bulge in the front of his pants.

“Your _thigh_ won't get me pregnant,” you say, and Saeran replies with a laugh. 

“That it won't,” he agrees, releasing you from his hold. With one hand on your shoulder, he guides you back until you're seated on the edge of the bed. This puts you near eye level to his groin, and as Saeran stands before you, shucking off his leather jacket, you assume what he wants. Your hands move to his pants, starting to work at the opening, but he quickly swats you away.

“No, no, princess. I appreciate the offer, but that isn't what we're here for.” You pout in response, a bit disappointed that you won't get to taste him, and he winks down at you. “Another time, hmm?”

The offer of another time makes your skin tingle. You lick your lips. With a smug smirk, Saeran sinks to his knees, positioning himself between your legs. His hands slide up the insides of your thighs, parting them wide for him. As he leans in you can't help but wonder why he's allowed to taste you when you can't do the same to him, but you certainly aren't about to turn him down.

Saeran's breath is hot against your core, making your hips twitch toward him. The flat of his tongue drags a single stripe over the lace of your panties - thin enough for you to feel it but thick enough that you crave more. You whine, needy, and you think you hear him chuckle between your legs. He presses open-mouthed kisses to your lace-covered cunt, sucking and nipping at your folds through the cloth. The texture of the lace adds new sensation to the experience, yet you still wish he would just pull the panties aside and dive in.

Instead, he turns his head away. You whine again, pressing your hips forward, but Saeran ignores your wordless plea. His lips latch onto your inner thigh, mere centimeters from where you really want him, and he sucks hard on the flesh. You gasp at the shock of pain, your legs flinching, trying to clench shut, but his hands still pin your thighs apart. You feel his teeth dig into the tender skin, and you're surprised by the rush of pleasure that comes with the pain. He works at the spot until you hiss with pain after a particularly sharp bite. When he pulls away your skin is already turning purple, and the sight of it sends a shiver down your spine. Saeran notices, grinning at you in a predatory manner before turning his head and giving the same treatment to your other thigh.

Once he's marked you to his liking, Saeran rises. You follow him up with your eyes, watching, enthralled, as he strips off the rest of his clothes. He gives you only a moment to admire the sight before he nods toward the head of the bed.

“Lie back,” he instructs, and you hurry to comply. He climbs over you onto the bed, propped up on his knees with a leg on either side of your hips. He looms above you, his hands reaching down to trail his fingertips up the lengths of your arms. When he reaches the thin straps of your dress he pulls them down over your shoulders. His fingers slip between the lace and your skin, tugging the cups to the sides to expose your breasts. You draw in a shuddering breath, your chest rising and falling below his gaze, and he grins at the sight.

His fingertips ghost over the skin, circling your nipples, but never touching them. Saeran continues in his teasing, moving down to where the front of your dress splits open beneath the bustline, exposing your abdomen. His feather-light touches leave goosebumps in their wake, leave you squirming beneath him. He watches your wanton movements with delight, reveling in every reaction he draws from you. When his hands reach your panties he pauses, teasing his fingers along the waistline as he turns his eyes to yours.

“Tell me you want it,” he says, voice low and eyes dark. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” you answer readily, holding his gaze. You reach for him, run your hands up his thighs. “Please, Saeran…” Your eyes flick from his face to his lap, to where his cock juts out from his groin. Hesitantly, you wrap your hand around it, returning your eyes to his as you stroke him. He gives a soft, low moan, pumping his hips into your hand.

“You want me to fuck you.” It’s not a question, but you answer anyway.

“Yes.” Your hand squeezes around the head of his cock, has his hips stuttering into your grasp.

Saeran pushes your hands away, pulls away from you so that he can tug your panties down and off. You spread your legs wide for him, and he immediately assumes his position between them. His length slides between your slick folds, teasing more than anything. You grind against him, whining for more.

“You want me to fuck you,” he says again. Again, you answer.

“Yes, Saeran, please!”

With a quick change of angle and a single thrust, he sinks inside you. You throw your head back against the pillows, letting out an appreciative moan. He gives a few shallow thrusts, experimenting, waiting until your eyes are back on him before he continues.

“You want me to come in you.” As he speaks, his thrusts pick up speed. You nod your head, unable to find your words between your heavy breaths, the moans that spill from your lips. His hands wrap around your thighs, dig into the skin. The bruises he’s already left sting with each thrust. “Say it,” he commands.

“Y-yes!” you gasp. “Come in me!” Your fingers wind in the sheets, searching for purchase as your mind is taken over by the pleasure. Saeran groans in response to your confirmation, leaning forward and thrusting into you at a deeper angle. You cry out, your legs wrapping around Saeran’s waist and holding him close, pulling him into each thrust. Saeran’s hands slide up from your thighs to your hips, your waist. One hand caresses your stomach as heavy-lidded mint eyes lock with your own.

“You want to carry my child?”

You can tell he’s losing composure, both by the breathiness of his voice and the fact that he’s actually _asking_ now. You reach up as best as you can, grabbing for his biceps and tugging him down, toward you, until he needs to brace himself with a hand on the mattress to either side of you. You wrap one arm around his shoulders, allow your other hand to wander up into his hair, and you hold his gaze when you reply.

_“Please,”_ is the only word you can manage, but it seems good enough for him. He lowers himself to rest on his forearms, wrapping his hands around the backs of your shoulders and using them as leverage to pull you into his thrusts. His face is centimeters from yours, and this close you can hear all the small, breathy moans that fall from his lips - not as loud as yours, but just as numerous. You hold onto him tighter, arch your back so that your breasts press against his chest, hear him groan in response.

Saeran sinks his face into the crook of your neck, leaves sloppy kisses and bites against your throat, below your jaw, anywhere he can reach. Your moans grow at the added stimulation, your nails digging into his back.

“Come for me, princess,” he murmurs into the skin of your throat, and it only takes a few more thrusts and one sharp bite for you to comply. You cry out his name, your back arching until every inch of you is touching him as your inner walls pulse around him. Saeran curses, and before your tremors have even passed he’s pulling out. His wet cock slides against your stomach, where he spills his seed. You whine at the loss of penetration, your hips bucking uselessly up at him as he continues to thrust weakly into the mess he’s left.

Both of you are left panting in the wake of your orgasms, muscles slowly relaxing as you come down from the natural high. As soon as you unwind your limbs from around him, Saeran collapses onto the bed beside you, rolling onto his back and stretching himself out. When you feel able, you lift up your head to examine your stomach, make sure you felt right - and there it is, a puddle of his come, threatening to drip down your side. You suck in your stomach to save the bedding from the mess.

Saeran watches as you inspect yourself, rubs one hand over your arm.

“I’ll get a towel,” he promises through heavy breaths. “Just - give me a moment.”

You turn to him with a furrowed brow, confusion pulling your lips down.

“Why did you do that?” you ask. “Pulling out isn’t likely to get me pregnant.” 

Saeran gives you a wide grin, and a breathless laugh.

“Exactly,” he answers. “If it doesn’t work this time, then we’ll just need to keep trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* Okay guys, promo time.
> 
> If you're a fan of the dark type of fic that I typically write, have I got some news for you. There's currently a bad end themed fan zine in the works! You can find more information at routelesstraveled.tumblr.com and twitter.com/badendzine - We're even holding a giveaway right now, through May 19th!
> 
> There will be both a SFW and NSFW version, featuring dozens of amazingly talented artists as well as writing from myself, Moonfireflight, 707irl, MichiMichiHachiko, and others! Not to mention the merch that's being offered along with it! I wrote for Ray BE1 and V BRE1, both NSFW, and I'm hoping to finish a little something for the Christmas Unknown ending to go in the NSFW edition as well ;) Previews for those should be available on my tumblr (magefeatheredfic.tumblr.com) in the coming weeks, but you'll have to buy the zine if you want to read the full fics. _Legal disclaimer: we have permission from Cheritz, and all profits from the zine will be donated to charity._
> 
> Anyway! Check that out if you're interested, pre-orders are scheduled to open up mid-July. In the meantime, if you liked this fic, feel free to leave me a comment and tell me so! Comments feed the creative beast and keep it working~


End file.
